High performance computing (HPC) clusters, cloud computing datacenters, and other large-scale computing networks may communicate over a high-speed input/output fabric such as an InfiniBand™ fabric. The InfiniBand™ architecture may transfer data using switched, point-to-point channels between endnodes. In the InfiniBand™ architecture, an endnode may be identified within a subnet using a 16-bit local identifier (LID). Typical network fabrics assume that all elements of the fabric, such as nodes, switches, gateways, and management agents, are trusted. As such, typical network fabrics may be vulnerable to malicious software executed on computing devices connected to the fabric.